The present invention relates to an improved pacifier for baby which is characterized by that a thin flexible printing circuit plate is housed in the nipple of a pacifier and a liquid crystal display is disposed at one side of the rear portion of the pacifier, and a battery powered main circuit board having an antenna and a buzzer is also received in the rear portion of the pacifier. A chip style thermo-sensitive resistor is disposed at the tip of the nipple for detecting the temperature of a baby sucking on the pacifier so that the baby's temperature can be monitored and any fever heat of a baby sucking on the pacifier of the present invention can be detected and people can be informed by way of a buzzer or device of the like.
High fever is fatally dangerous to most babies, it can cause many serious diseases and damage the brain of a baby easily if medical treatment is not given in time. Many baby related diseases are not treated in time because of neglect or failure of taking baby's temperature immediately after a fever takes place.
There are a number of conventional temperature taking devices used to measure a baby's body temperature, but most of the prior art devices make a baby uncomfortable, resulting in difficulties of taking accurate temperature in practical operation.
A most relevant prior art device uses a nipple full of liquid which can transfer heat to a temperature detecting spot so as to perform a measurement of the body temperature of a baby.
There are some disadvantages associated with such prior art:
1. The liquid in the nipple can leak out easily if not well sealed. PA0 2. The nipple can be easily broken when constantly bitten by a baby and the liquid can be swallowed by a baby. PA0 3. The temperature taken by such a nipple is not accurate enough. PA0 4. The preset alarm temperature of such prior art nipple is set at 37.8 C. which is taken above the the tongue of a baby; the temperature is equal to 38.5 C. taken at anus of the baby and is relatively too high for a baby.